


Everglow

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: Percival thinks about how beautiful Newt is.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> Inspired by [Starset - Everglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MEkNe5FY7E)
> 
> Firstly, I intended to write a little short thing, just for the sake of writing, but then it turned into a must-to-write, because I need to attack this person with an unhealthy dose of fluff. *smiles innocently*

It's around six in the morning when Percival stirs and opens an eye, face still pressed against his comfy pillow. The soft covers feel nice against his bare skin and warm him up. He doesn't want to get up, at least not in the next five minutes. His eyes shift to the window and there's sunlight beginning to peek into the room through open curtains. Glance drifting, he stops on a truly mesmerizing view he would not trade for anything in the whole world. Percival smiles absentmindedly.

 

Newt stays by the window, basking in the soft light of a summer morning. He wears nothing but a shirt, too big for his shoulders and long enough to hide everything would cause Percival to get excited first thing at the start of a new day. Percival breathes slowly and feels the faint smell of Newt's favorite tea before he actually sees the man bringing a cup to his lips and sipping soundlessly.

 

Newt puts the cup on the windowsill, a sigh escaping his mouth and then he leans his body onto the side where the curtain was gathered, resting his head against the window glass. Percival spots a soft smile curling up those pink plump lips and he wants to kiss them, to feel against his own, to taste Newt's tea on his tongue.

 

The sun makes its glorious appearance, making the last bits of night's darkness fade away as the sky colors in tranquil shades of pink and beautiful orange. Just like Newt's hair. Auburn soft curls fall on Newt's forehead, and the sides of his freckled cheeks. The freckles on that creamy skin are just like the stars on the unending night sky, and every single one of them contrasts, as if demanding attention.

 

Eyes so bright, a palette of blue and green and golden strikes. In the light they shine just like a pair of jewels, so ethereal and enchanting, Percival can only feel like he's drowning in them, in their depths of endless tenderness. Newt's eyes are the ninth wonder of the world, eighth being Newt himself.

 

Percival can't stay still anymore. Newt is here, he's real, he can touch him, Percival knows it and still. Still he needs proof.

 

Leaving the comfort of white sheets and delicate fabric of blanket, he stands up and walks up to Newt, who is still clueless of Percival approaching him. Percival doesn't want to startle him, so he just lightly touches Newt's shoulder blades. Muscles of a strong back tense for a split second under Percival's fingers, but then relax instantly.

 

Percival lets his hands run down Newt's spine until they are at the slim waist and he just snakes them around, holding the man close to his chest, where his heart is racing like mad. He hears Newt giggle and it is like music to Percival's ears. Everything about the man in his arms is endearing.

 

His scars are fascinating, mapping his body as a reminder of the endless adventures Newt had and the countless lives he saved. It shows just how big his heart is, how fearless and brave in front of dangers he is, and Percival can only admire the man named Newt Scamander.

 

Newt turns his head to the side, his curls tickling Percival's nose as that nuzzles the back of his neck, and when Percival opens and raises his eyes, the gaze in Newt's bright ones is breathtaking. Little wrinkles appear at the corner of Newt's eyes and he just smiles at Percival, and this is what Percival ever wanted.

 

Newt shines so daintily, so perfect, so _real_. He's Percival's source of light in the darkness he calls life.

 

_His everglow._

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the comments. Leave one, even if it is just incoherent sounds. Love you~♥


End file.
